Dream
by otsukareen
Summary: … Karena semua berakhir dengan perpisahan; maka, ada kalanya, cerita yang indah tidak ditutup dengan kebahagiaan. :iloveteamseven: AT. friendship/hurt/comfort. warn: lebih dominan ke scene sasusaku, tapi lebih condong ke sudut Sasuke. you've been warned.


… Karena semua berakhir dengan perpisahan; maka, ada kalanya, cerita yang indah tidak ditutup dengan kebahagiaan.

* * *

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Dream**

_by ppopippo_

**warning:** sudut pandang yang berganti-ganti tanpa pemberitahuan.

* * *

"**Sa-su-ke**."

Rasanya sudah berkali-kali ia memanggil nama itu dalam hidupnya; dan semua selalu berlandaskan afeksi—lembut, penuh cinta, dan keinginan untuk tak berpisah. Namun, kali ini, benar-benar berbeda. Ia memanggil nama itu tidak hanya karena ingin memanggil Sasuke, dan memberinya sebuah cinta—yang jarang Sasuke terima eksistensinya—tetapi juga, kali ini, karena ia ingin merasakan bahagia pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari satu untuk semua; tidak hanya Sasuke saja yang menerima, ia pun ikut menerima bahagia itu—bahagia ketika ia, dengan nada yang membanggakan dirinya, memanggil Sasuke sembari melindungi sang Uchiha.

_Melindungi_. Sudah berapa kali ia berkata, "Aku ingin melindungi kalian. Aku ingin berguna. Aku ingin tidak hanya kalian yang melindungiku," atau perkataan-perkataan lainnya? Banyak. Banyaaak sekali; tidak pernah ia hitung, tapi ia yakin sudah banyak. Dan, coba, ketika kau berhasil melakukan perkataan yang kaujadikan mimpimu itu sendiri? Bahagia? _Tentu_.

Ia bahagia; sebagaimana ulat-ulat buruk rupa yang bersembunyi dalam kepompong, dan menunggu untuk keluar dalam kurun waktu yang lama, sembari memimpikan ketika diri mereka menjadi kupu-kupu indah … dan, ketika mereka sadar kembali dalam tidur mereka, kepakan sayap rapuh ulat-ulat tersebut, yang bermetafosis menjadi kupu-kupu, merubah mimpi manis mereka menjadi kenyataan.

Gadis Haruno bahagia, ketika ia sadar, bahwa mimpi Haruno Sakura untuk melindungi teman-temannya telah terkabul; dengan tusukan kunai tepat di ulu hati, dan percikan darah—_seratus persen milik si Gadis Musim Semi_—yang merinai di atas wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku senang melindungimu—"

Tubuh itu terjatuh, tepat sekali menimpa tubuh sang lelaki yang tergeletak, karena beberapa kali terkena serangan.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Uchiha membentak, seraya menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura, agar terjaga dari serangan musuh. Kemudian tangan kanannya memeluk punggung gadis bermahkotakan merah jambu, dan tangan kirinya bersiap-siap untuk musuh yang menyerang.

Jemari Sakura dengan luwes membelai pipi pemuda, yang sedang sibuk mengurusi serangan-serangan mendadak, itu. Darah, yang melekat pada kulit-kulit jemarinya, ikut meninggalkan jejak di permukaan wajah Sasuke yang mulus.

"Aku…, aku … senang bisa melindungimu"—_Emerald_ itu menatap lurus kolam obsidian dalam-dalam, tak peduli dengan desingan kunai-kunai yang bertemu. Toh, waktunya juga tak lama lagi—"Setidaknya, setidaknya aku…, aku berguna di akhir waktuku—"

_Uhuk!_

Dan darah ternyata memaksa untuk keluar dari sela-sela bibir merah muda itu.

"KAU GILA!"

Iya, iya, iya. Kau gila, Sakura! Kau gila!

Hentikan darah-darah yang bermuncratan keluar dari mulutmu itu! Sakura, kau mengingatkan Sasuke pada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya bisa hidup sampai sejauh ini! Kau mengingatkannya pada dendamnya…. Ya, dendamnya. Tolong hentikan, hentikan kegiatanmu itu, hanya di waktu peperangan ini saja. Hentikan darah itu keluar dari tubuh orang yang di_sayangi_nya.

Jangan buat Sasuke mengingat lagi. Jangan. Jangan membuatnya mengingat lagi, bagaimana ia begitu bodoh hingga mengikuti dendamnya.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…, seharusnya kau tidak melindunginya tadi. Seharusnya, seharusnya kau tidak membuat dirimu mati karena Sasuke. Seharunya, kau dendam pada Sasuke yang pernah berniat untuk membunuhmu!

Kenapa _dendammu_ itu mengalahkan limpahan afeksimu padanya? Kenapa?

Kenapa? Kenapa…, kenapa kau…, sebegitu inginnya melindungi si Pengkhianat Sialan, ya meremukkan hatimu? Yang telah membuatmu menangis sepanjang malam? Yang, yang, telah membuat airmata beningmu menjadi semerah darah?

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, saja bisa memilih dendam daripada limpahan afeksi yang dipendam.

Kau memang bodoh. Bodoh, Sakura.

"Kenapa…?"

—Tapi pada akhirnya, ialah yang menjadi bodoh, karena hanya bisa bertanya-tanya mengapa.

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

Ah, mengapa _selalu_ perkataan itu yang _selalu_ membuatnya bungkam?

Deru napas itu perlahan-lahan berhenti; perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengharapkan harapan tak pasti. Sambil bertanya-tanya, di mana ia bakal tewas nanti?

Ya, sudahlah. Lagi pula, untuk apa ia memikirkan di mana ia akan tewas nanti, karena ia bisa memilih untuk mati di sini. Setidaknya ia mati di samping orang yang disayangi. Kemudian, si Bodoh Berambut Pirang itu akan datang kemari, sambil bertanya mengapa mereka mati.

Seperti, bertanya dengan nada marah, ini…, "_Baka-Teme_! Sakura-_chan_ juga! Kenapa kalian—"

.

.

"—malah tiduran di waktu latihan?!"

"Oi, oi, Narutooo. Kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu. Mungkin mereka keletihan."

"TAPIII…, tapi waktu—latihan—kita tidak lama lagi! Aku juga sudah lapar! Arrrggh."

Ah ya, sudah tidak lama lagi; karena, tahu-tahu, tanpa disadari mereka mulai melangkah maju untuk mengganti sejarah.

.

.

_fin._

**a/n:**

gabisa banyak berkata. udah ah, webeku benar-benar minta dibejek. jadi maaf kalau cerita ini terlalu abal. ah, maaf. maaf. udah tau juga aku webe, tapi aku maksa nulis—jadi begini. maaf.

cuma mau nyarinyari tau, apa webeku sudah hilang. tapi ternyata belum. masih gaenak hati menjenjakkan diri di sini. maaf. maaf, udah nyampah di sini. m(_ _)m *ojigi*

SIGH.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review sangat diterimakasihkan. Flame sangat dimaklumi. *ojigi*


End file.
